habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Quests
Quests are a feature of HabitRPG designed to allow party members to collaborate together by making each other more accountable for getting things done and encourage task completion through both rewards and punishments (health loss). Ian the Quest Leader will appear when you find the quest scroll drop. Quest scrolls can also be bought from the Market for Gems. Quests can be completed with a party, but it can be a party of one, if the player so chooses. However, bigger parties may have an easier time completing certain quests. Quests have a leader who can begin and abort the quest as he or she sees necessary. If the leader aborts a quest, the scroll for the quest returns to that player's inventory. Quests that are associated with world events (e.g., Christmas) may only be available in the Market for a limited time, but can be activated at any point. Starting a Quest #Click on the quest scroll in your inventory. #Select the "Invite party" button in the pop-up. #Either: #*Wait for all party members to accept the quest; this will automatically start the quest. Or, #*In the Party screen, under Options -> Social, select "Begin" in the quest window when the party is ready to start the quest. Use this option'' ''only if some party members do not wish to participate, after all other members have accepted. Once you have clicked "Begin," no more party members will be able to join the quest! Alternatively, if the party is already on the quest, the scroll goes into the player's Inventory, into the Drops tab. You may click on it there to start it again (once your party has completed it). Some quests can only be started if a previous quest has been completed - until you have met the prerequisites, these scrolls can be seen with a grey background. Collection Quests Collection quests entail finding a certain number of specified items through the completion of positive dailies, to-dos, and habits. Any task that might result in a drop can also yield a quest item. There are currently no limits on how many quest drops a player can receive on a given day. Rogues may excel at collection quests because they have a naturally higher chance of receiving drops. You will not get an instant notification when you find a quest item, but the next day (after a player's cron has run) the party page will have a tally of which items a player has collected (reload the page to see it). Collection quests currently available #Find the Cub Boss Quests A boss will appear in the party sidebar with HP. Completing tasks will cause damage to the boss, and any party member not having a perfect day will cause damage to all party members. Damage to the boss and the player is meted out at the end of each player's cron (however, the damage will not show up until the player has reloaded their party chat page). Note: It is not advisable to rest in the inn while on a boss quest. Boss Quests Currently Available #Trapper Santa #The Fiery Gryphon Completing a Quest Upon Quest completion, a popup will appear congratulating you, and you will receive the quest rewards. You will receive an achievement badge noting your completion of the quest, which can be used to unlock other quests in the quest chain. Adding a Quest Quest ideas can be proposed on the Trello board. Information on how to create images for quests (e.g. boss art) can be found on the Guidance for Pixelists page. External Links *Trello discussion *HabitRPG Contributing Tutorial: Adding Quests Category:Quests Category:Parties Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Incentives